Dr. Nefarious Tropy
Summary Doctor Nefarious Tropy is a nefarious and smug character with a smooth British accent and time-eccentric abilities. He proves to be highly intelligent with his technological breakthroughs being arguably the most advanced of all of Uka Uka's scientists (having built a time travel device), tied with Doctor Nitrus Brio (having built a evolution accelerator device) and Cortex himself (having achieved dimensional travel). Unlike most allies of Uka Uka, N. Tropy does not seem to be subordinate to Cortex. He's portrayed more of an equal and occasionally a rival for role as Uka Uka's right hand man. He seems to have an affinity for time related puns, rarely letting a sentence go by without one. He also shows glaring traits of OCD (obsessive-compulsive disorder). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Doctor Nefarious Tropy, N. Tropy Origin: Crash Bandicoot Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg, Master of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery (Via his race kart and a fighter plane), Weapon Mastery (With his tuning fork), Genius Intelligence, Space-Time Manipulation (Describes himself as the "master of time". N. Tropy's description in the "Wrath of Cortex" manual states that he creates and manipulates time paradoxes for his amusement. Can also temporarily slow down time for his opponents/racers via N. Tropy Clock), Acausality (Type 1; Completely unaffected by time paradoxes he causes), Teleportation (Can dissipate and reappear later), Reality Warping, BFR capabilities (Can change the terrain of locations where he fights by slamming his tuning fork into the ground.Possibly via Warp Orbs), Dimensional/Time Travel and Portal Creation (Built the Time Twister Machine, allowing him to reach various points in time. Can traverse space-time and spatial dimensions, as well as open portals to and from hyperspace. Presumably transported himself, N. Brio and N. Gin to the Tenth Dimension), Clairvoyance which grants Precognition (Able to peer into the future), Energy Manipulation/Projection (Can shoot energy waves), Creation and Metal Manipulation (Can materialize metal platforms out of thin air), Healing (Can restore his hit points for a maximum of two times), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fireballs from his tuning fork), Homing Attack (Via homing clocks and Warp Orbs), Ice Manipulation (Can fire iceballs from his tuning fork.Via Ice Mines), Electricity Manipulation (Uses giant magnets to channel bolts of electricity going from three directions. Via Static Orbs), Explosion Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Via Bowling Bombs, Red-Eye Missiles and TNT/Nitro Crates), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Tops), Chemical Manipulation (Via N. Brio Beakers), Invisibility (Via Invisibility power-up/item), Toon Force (Like other racers, can survive being comically flattened), Temporary Invulnerability (Via Uka Uka Masks), Forcefield Creation (Is capable of generating forcefields around himself for defense and via Power Shields), Durability Negation, etc. Attack Potency: At least City level (Many of his attacks can one-shot Crash), some of his attacks can ignore conventional durability by vaporizing foes across time and space. Speed: Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ or higher reactions (Can keep up with Crash Bandicoot) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Can survive several attacks from Crash), higher with Power Shields/Uka Uka Masks Stamina: Average (Performing multiple attacks consecutively exhausts him for a few seconds, after which he recovers) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Tuning fork Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (As the master of time, he seems to possess a great understanding of it, allowing him to engineer complex time-travelling machines such as the Time Twister, being the only person who know how to operate it. N. Tropy is also consistently treated as much more competent than Cortex, a genius scientist in his own right) Weaknesses: Gets tired easily and is not immune to other time manipulation abilities such as when he and Cortex were sucked into a black hole, stretched through time and space, and converted into babies. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Game Bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Naughty Dog Category:Game Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Activision Category:Video Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pilots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Air Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Acid Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Doctors Category:Engineers Category:Creation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Playable Characters